Healing Hands
by mymish
Summary: ItaSaku: Sakura arrives on the battlefield to find Itachi close to death. With the damage too great to make it undone, Sakura fights to get the love of her live back into the world of the living.


**Healing Hands**

by: mymish

* * *

Sakura ran, as fast as she could ignoring her lungs as they desperately ached for air, but Sakura knew better than to take a break. There was no time.

The cold wind cut through her face, carrying away the tears that had ran their way down her cheek. Blinking away the tear in the corner of her eye, the pink haired kunoichi pushed more chakra into her feet, giving her body the push to make a great jump forward. Gods, she hoped she'd made it in time, though, the mad voice in her head told her differently.

 _What do you think you're doing?_

Thunder. Only seconds later a lightning crashed the sky. Raindrops fell down, shattering as they met the cold ground.

 _What you're about to do will make you as much a criminal as he is!_

Another boost of chakra into her feet, though she'd to make sure she wouldn't waste to much of it. She'd need it later.

 _Hell! He'll be long dead the moment you join him. There's no way he's going to survive and you_ know _that!_

Her inner voice was probably right but Sakura hardly ever could have called herself a realist. She _would_ save him and she _would_ take him with her. This was her chance to prove how much he meant to her.

With the next thunder Sakura's eyes caught glimpse of the black flames not too far away.

 _There they are! Kami, please, don't let it be too late,_ Sakura prayed as she closed the distance between herself and her destiny.

Before she was too close to the building she sent chakra though the area, just to make sure no one would cross paths with her.

 _Empty._

Entering the building, Sakura had yet to be careful —as a ninja you were never allowed to lower your guards. Doing so could kill you.

Slowly her feet carried her through corridors she would get lost in hadn't she sent small traces of her chakra through the walls to guide her.

Nothing. The entire building was empty.

Wait—No! There was one room and what her chakra told her seemed someone had been one a rampage. Then there was this great hole in— of course, the roof! Sakura quickened her pace, tears of fear and panic filled the corner of her eyes.

It did not take long for her to reach said room and just as quickly she jumped high, her feet touching the bottom of the roof like a feather would touch a ground.

She carefully took a look around and all she could see was destruction. Within the blink of an eye her focus was back on _him_.

One more time she reached out with her chakra, checking every inch around her.

Just as she was about to give up, realizing she'd come too late, a weak flow of chakra she very well knew responded to hers.

 _Itachi!_

Her heart jumped and at the same time ached for _him_ and the fear of losing him. Without haste Sakura ran, ignoring the cold wind that blew through her soaked through clothes. Non of that mattered in this moment.

The only thing that stood out in this mess was a great stone wall with the Uchiha emblem carved into it.

As she reached the stone wall she recognized the two unconscious bodies lying beneath it. The tears she'd tried to hold back now fell down even faster but were covered by the many raindrops that hit her face.

She paid no intention to Sasuke, his chakra was strong and powerful, even though his body was exhausted. He would be found and therefor survive. Itachi however—

Sakura pushed away her doubts, her hands glowing green as she carefully let her chakra reach into Itachi's body. The damage was immense.

Could she even do anything to save him?

„Itachi," she mumbled under thick tears, „don't leave me... I know I've promised to let you go, but I can't!" Her chakra, little by little, flew out of her body and into his system. Soon, there would be nothing left. Still, there was the half of her chakra that needed to be stored away and she could only hope she wouldn't need to need _that_.

If she wanted to awake the Byakugō no In she'd—

Damn! There was nothing to decide! Itachi was the one she'd fight for, no matter what and that meant she would take her reserves to save him.

His life was her priority.

„Come on 'tachi," she cried, her voice slowly dying, „don't leave me, I need you..." She didn't count the minutes she sat there with her chakra growing to a minimum only to save a man's life that wasn't worth to be saved.

That was what others would say. But Sakura didn't care what they'd say. She only wanted to have him back. How could she give up on a man that proved her wrong?

When Sasuke had left the village, she was left behind, heartbroken and weak. Training under Tsunade had made her physically stronger, but when she had met Itachi she'd been trained physically _and mentally._

* * *

 _The sky was clear, the stars shining brightly next the to moon. Sakura had been training for quite a while, not recognizing how late it'd gotten when she was done and exhausted._

 _Her body was covered in dust and sweat, her breath was heavy as she let her back fall against the nearest tree._

 _She hadn't overdone things had she? Oh wait, yes; she definitely had. The result was clear: in her current stage she wouldn't be able to take another step, meaning, she'd spend the night here, at least until her chakra was back. Usually, Sakura wouldn't have struggles with spending a night, lonely in the middle of nowhere, but now that she'd run out of chakra, thanks to her careless training, she did feel a little... insecure._

 _Of course, it was highly improbable for someone to walk through the depths of a forest in the middle of the freaking night. The only company she'd have to deal with would be the many insects, snakes, spiders... Oh damn it!_

„ _Of coure things like these only happen to me!" Sakura groaned desperately._

 _Trying to find a better position to rest, Sakura closed her eyes to rest properly. Her body however, seemed to need more than that so Sakura didn't fight when she slowly drifted apart._

 _Her body shivered when she heard branches break under someone's weight. Sakura's eyes snapped open immediately, her hand instinctively grabbing a kunai but as she looked up, she stared into the red glowing eyes which belonged to non other than Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

The last drop fell. It was all done.

„I've finally... reached full capacity!" The purple diamond formed its contours on her forehead and with its appearance giving Sakura the final boost she needed.

His body was full of damages with no place left untouched of the cruelty of a fight. Not only had the fight with Sasuke caused enough trouble, but the illness he'd carried around through the years also left its scars. Bones were broken, internal organs merely damaged.

For any medic, it would be pointless to try, but Sakura wasn't any medic after all.

„ _Souzou Saisei!"_

The chakra that overwhelmed her with the seal that spread out all over her body and when it reached her hands, Sakura did the same as before and carefully let it flow into Itachi's limp body.

„I won't let you die, you hear me?!"

* * *

 _She wanted to scream, to shout for help but the fear stuck so deeply in her throat she could hardly breath. Did she already mention such things only happened to her?_

 _Of all people in this world, she, Sakura Haruno was the one to be kicked_ twice _in the ass. She'd like to blame karma for her current situation, but the kunoichi was sure it had been a while since she'd done anything bad._

 _Fine, there was that day last week she punched Naruto to the end of the training grounds (and may she mention that she reached a new record with that) but that damn kid had deserved that! Okay, maybe she should've suspected the blond growing into a pervert after training with Jiraiya for so many years but to hell with that!_

 _Well, where was she?_

 _Oh, right! She was about to get killed by a certain Uchiha that frightened the hell out of her!_

 _The warm breath stroke her skin, causing goosebumps to grow all over her body. Another shiver ran through her body and now she wanted no more than to cry for her mother._

 _No, she didn't know much about Uchiha Itachi, but what she did know was that he had killed his entire clan. The Uchiha Clan was a force to be recognized and someone being able to take them down all alone— Sakura couldn't imagine his prowess. She wouldn't wonder, though, if he could break her neck in the blink of an eye._

 _For a second she understood why Sasuke had left the village. Itachi's aura alone screamed ‚powerful' and for sure she had no chance to jump behind this wall of strength and run away._

 _The kunai was still held by her hand but thanks to her cold sweat and shaking hands she let it fall into the dirt. Sakura prayed, prayed to God that it was just a nightmare she was dreaming or if it wasn't, that Itachi wouldn't harm her; that he'd just stare her down and then leave!_

„ _You are Haruno Sakura, are you not?"_

 _His voice was deep and, Sakura had to admit, soft. A blind man wouldn't except something bad hearing this voice. But she wasn't blind. She had to be on guard._

 _Still not able to make a sound she simply nodded, her face showing him how shy and fearful the kunoichi was._

 _As the man closed his eyes, seemingly relaxing, Sakura could finally breathe out._

 _But as he opened his eyes once more the tomoe of his sharingan began to spin, faster and faster and the anxiety was back on full alert, poisoning every inch of her body._

 _She was going to die._

* * *

„ _I won't let you die, you hear me?!"_

Somewhere in the far distance he could hear the voice that was so familar to him.

The words followed him and then it hit him.

 _Sakura!_

Was he already dead? Was this Heaven? Well, he couldn't think of a reason he, of all people, who'd done more than enough wrongs, would find peace in heaven. Hell would be more reasonable and would explain the voice of his lover.

They would torture him. The demons would torture him by showing him illusions of the woman he loved so dearly.

„ _Please, Itachi!"_ her voice cried in the distance, „ _come back to me..."_ She was far yet felt so near, as though her voice alone covered his being in safety. „ _I need you!"_

Black, then grey, then white. A wave of wind brushed through his hair. Slowly his blurred vision cleared.

A mess of pink hair tickled his face. The need to breathe made him realize he was brought back to life. And when he couldn't breathe he realized the cause of that. Two strong arms wrapped around his neck cut off his throat.

„Sa— Sakura," he whispered weakly, „I... can't brea—the..."

Her head snapped in the air, her pink locks flowing with the wind. When she saw his eyes, no longer empty, millions of tears fell down like a waterfall of emotions.

„Itachi!" she screamed, throwing her head onto his chest. The way she cried so desperately shot pieces of shattered glass into his heart.

What had he done? What had he almost done to her?! The regret was great and never would he be able to forgive either himself nor ask Sakura to forgive him. He had wanted to die for his sins, ignoring every chance for a better life.

He'd told her to forget him, told her to go on, but this stubborn woman just couldn't let him go.

Instead of accepting what he'd asked for, she waited for the moment he could not argue anymore, and brought him back from the dead.

Maybe she hadn't been able to hold him back from his wish to die through Sasuke's hand but she could very well hold him back from dying.

This woman...

„I'm so glad that you're back, Itachi," Sakura sniffed while she looked up to meet his gaze. A smile grazed her lips, „but I think we should leave before someone finds us. We've been here for quite a while."

He helped her whilst she helped him to stand up then laying an arm around her shoulder. Before they could leave he caught sight of his brother's unconscious body. Sakura realized however and followed his gaze, answering his question, „He's alive. A few bruises but nothing serious. He'll survive and someone will find him. Konoha is looking for him, so they'll eventually find him."

Still that didn't sit well in him. While unconscious, anything could happen to him. He wanted his brother to be safe and Sakura knew that, too. Even though, Itachi knew they had to leave. Now that he was back alive, no one should see him. He was alive but for the rest of the world he should believed to be dead.

His head turned around, the sign for Sakura to get ready and leave before anybody would see them together and Itachi alive.

Sending chakra into her feet Sakura jumped off the roof and into the woods.

She already knew where to go and where nobody would find them.

* * *

 _When she woke up the next time her back still leaned against the tree. Before her, a bonfire warmed her body. Across from her sat Itachi Uchiha, staring at her figure yet he somehow seemed to be far away._

 _Sakura cleared her voice, causing him to blink and focusing on her features._

 _It took her a second to realize she wasn't dead. Not breaking eye contact, the kunoichi sent a few waves of chakra through her body, just to make sure he hadn't harmed her while she had been out of the world._

 _Not a single scratch._

 _Something in her face must've told him her thoughts as he, too, cleared his voice, saying, „You let yourself guide by false assumptions and words spread by strangers," he sighed, „Knowledge and awareness are vague and better be called illusions. Everyone lives within their own subjective interpretation."_

 _She just stared. His words sank into her, leaving her speechless. When she'd realized what her actions minutes before meant and what his words meant, guilt washed over her face._

 _But did she have another choice but to fear him!? He had killed his clan! So what did he expect from her? That she would be nice and friendly to him like he was the nicest person earth had to give?_

„ _I... I—," she stumbled, searching for the right words but when she couldn't find them she only shook her head._

„ _I do not have any reason to harm you, kunoichi."_

 _Her head snapped up. What was that?_

 _He could read her like an open book, the look on her face seemed to be the only answer he'd needed._

„ _I only put you under a genjutsu to prevent you from screaming. The last thing I need is Konoha to hunt me down."_

 _Ha! As if she'd been able to scream. His presence alone was enough to keep her silent._

 _Finally, she found the strength to speak again._

„ _Why... why are you still here? You could've left me here and be far away from me-from this place. Even if I would've informed my Hokage, you'd be long gone to be found."_

 _The moment he closed his eyes, as it to let her words sink in and think of a proper answer, Sakura recognized his perfect long lashes._

 _Her cheeks blushed and she could punch herself in the face for such a stupid move! Gods, he was a criminal after all._

But before anything else, he was a human being, _her mind told her._

„ _I did not want to take the risk of possibly leaving behind weak and alone, for others to find and harm you."_

 _Again he left her speechless. He_ cared _for her? But how could that be? He barely even knew her!_

„ _Other than you think, kunoichi, I avoid death when it is not necessary."_

 _Again, speechless._

 _Why the hell did he tell her that? Why the hell did he talk to her at all? Her world had turned upside down in the mere minutes._

 _Was this even real or was she still under his genjutsu?_

 _She know only one thing: She needed her bed. Right now. Oh and this: She needed to be far, far away from Itachi Uchiha. He assured her he wouldn't harm her, but that was no reason to trust him. She'd only be safe if she was far away from him._

* * *

„We've made it, Itachi," Sakura spoke silently as to not throw him out of his slumber. She'd healed the major damage but there was still much to do before Itachi was back to 100%.

His vision was not as clear as he wished it to be, overusing his sharingan had caused the damage, but he could still recognize the contoures of the small shady cabin. Even though his sharingan was deactivated, he sensed the many strong genjutsus around the cabin.

It was no doubt Sakura's work. He knew she was a genjutsu type and he very well remembered the many lessons he'd taught her about genjutsu.

If he had the strength; he would smile proudly.

„Let's go."

Inside, a surprisingly warm and comfortable room greeted him. If it wasn't Sakura who carried his weight he would let himself fall into the next chair.

While the cabin looked small and fragile from the outside, its inside was surprisingly large—well, there were two rooms, he recognized as he saw the door Sakura lead him to.

Opening the wooden door, she walked over to the bed, big enough for two people, she carefully helped him to lie down.

„Relax. I will heal the rest of your wounds now. Sometimes it may feel strange or even hurt a little, but don't make any harsh moves, okay?"

Her calm and soft voice was enough to relax him, hell, it was enough to hush him to sleep.

The warmth of her chakra comforted his heart and from there on his entire body. It relieved him to finally let go off everything.

No more waiting for death. No longer suffering in silence. Finally, he had come to an end and while he'd always thought his end would be death, it was now a life together with the woman he held dear to him.

He had killed too many. The blood on his hands would never fade. He was raised to be a killer. To take lives with his bare hands.

And still, Itachi wondered how a woman who saved and gave life could love him.

Before, he'd claimed the he was death and she, the cherry blossom, was life itself. But there was more than that. And now that she saved him he knew his sins would be forgiven.

Sakura Haruno, the angel with not only healing hands but a healing heart.

Itachi would make personally sure that this heart would never be broken.

„Sakura," he silently whispered, already close to fall asleep.

„Hm?" she mumbled as she concentrated on her glowing green hands.

„Thank you." A smile graced her lips, the glowing stopped as she leaned forward, slightly pushing the strands in his face away to kiss is forehead.

„I love you."

She lay down next to him, her face cuddling into his neck, breathing in his scent. It was just as she'd expected.

She was finally home again with the man she loved more than anything.

Neither of them said a word as they simply enjoyed the presence of one another and soon drifting apart into sleep.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** ** **This is my contribution for Sakura Month under the prompt 'Healing Hands'** **.** Again it turned out longer than anticipated. Actually it should have been a Drabble with around 500 words but now, whoops, I've reached 3k+! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I plan to continue this story with the next events during Sakura Month (probably December 15th and 19th). **

**XOXO**


End file.
